


Walter&Henry headcanons

by KrutikovaMary



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Henry Towshend headcanons, M/M, Silent hill headcanons, Walter Sullivan headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrutikovaMary/pseuds/KrutikovaMary
Summary: It is not an actual fanfiction, just some of my headcanons for Walter&Henry couple from Silent Hill 4.
Relationships: Walter Sullivan/Henry Townshend
Comments: 16
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys!  
> There are some of my headcanons for Walter&Henry couple from Silent Hill 4.   
> Feel free to add your own in the comments.  
> It is all pretty much like in canon, where 18-years old Walter left orphanage and went to study at university. He still wants to perform a ritual, but after meeting Henry during his student life and making friends and, later, lovers with him, he decided not to do it and try to live a normal life. One of the things that is not canon – Walter and Henry don`t have age difference while in canon it is approximately 6 years. Also it all is mostly fluff, because I wanted to show that if Walter had had at least one person who truly cared about him, all these events wouldn`t have happened. I want some hope and happiness for these two.
> 
> First chapter - general headcanons  
> Second chapter - NSFW headcanons  
> Enjoy!

Introduction  
Let`s be honest – it`s hard to imagine these men canonically in happy, healthy relationship. Henry is too shy, quiet and clumsy; and Walter is too apprehensive, embittered and brainwashed by cult. They are inexperienced, both romantically and physically. Walter doesn`t know anything about relationship and Henry, even when he knows, cannot express his feelings. At first their "relationship" is a complete disaster. It takes a lot of time for Walter to feel relatively comfortable at least in Henry`s presence. And it takes a lot more for him to start talking about his past, critically assess cult activities and slowly open up. 

General headcanons

• It takes A LOT of time to be together – months before they start normally talking, years before they feel totally comfortable together, and many-many years before they admit and express their feelings. But when it finally happens, they are a very strong couple, and they trust each other and can rely on each other completely. They grow and develop together as people and personalities. Being an observer, Henry feels the slightest Walter`s mood swings and can adjust his behavior accordingly. Walter, who needs to idolize someone by his nature, starts to deeply adore Henry after his beliefs in cult had crushed. Of course, ghosts of the past never let them go completely, but at least they learn how to deal with it, together.

• Walter is the best student at the faculty, partly because he doesn`t have any distracting factors like attending parties, necessity to communicate with other people, etc. He studies medicine, at first just to perform the ritual as best as he can, but then it starts to really fascinate him. He received a grant for studying, because orphanage wouldn`t give him money, of course.

• Henry studies art, and his favorite subject is photography, of course. He later becomes the editor of his faculty`s newspaper, and writes some articles and makes some sketches for it.

• The blue coat was one of the first things Walter bought with his own money. Also Walter is constantly freezing, mainly because he spent a great deal of his childhood in damp and cold water prison. That is why this coat is so precious for him. 

• One of the psychologists at school advised Henry to do something relaxing, like yoga, to fight with his anxiety. Surprisingly, Henry became very good in it. Of course, he couldn`t stand on his head, but his splits are perfect.

• In orphanage it was pretty common when children cooked for themselves. So Walter is a quite decent cook and he likes to make breakfasts for his boyfriend, who has a sweet tooth. 

• Henry has very toxic parents, especially his mother, who was bossy, shrill and manipulative. Father, who didn`t care much about his family, abandoned them, when Henry was a child.

• Walter has central heterochromia, hazel on the inner part of the iris and green on the outer part. His hazel color is exactly the same as Henry`s eyes. 

• Henry is surprised a lot, when he finds out, that Walter knows almost nothing about the world. Even the simple things amaze him and at first he doesn`t believe it. For example, when Henry told him about ISS and space exploration, he thought, that Henry is pulling his leg. Walter is eager to make up for a lack of education and devours the books about history, science and society. He asks Henry about EVERYTHING (which makes the latter blush intensely sometimes) and is always ready to learn new things.

• Over the years, Walter becomes less and less religious, but he never entirely gives it up, unlike Henry, a total atheist, and goes to church every Christmas. Henry is OK with it and he accompanies Walter every time. 

• They don`t “officially” propose each other to start a relationship and they never declare, that they are a couple. They just live together and love each other, although they probably never say words “I love you” aloud. They don`t need any oath and affirmations, and even after living together happily for decades, they don`t get married, preferring to leave it as it is.

• Despite being only 5 centimeters shorter than his boyfriend, Henry likes to stand on tiptoe when they are kissing. 

• Walter has a lot of phobias, and misophobia is one of the most intense. After spending days and weeks in water prison, with no food and never showering, when children turned into smelly little grey lumps, and later on the streets, forced to sleep on the ground, Walter HATES being dirty and takes a shower at least one, sometimes two or three times a day. However he likes Henry`s natural smell, it calms him down. 

• When Walter finally trusts Henry enough to tell him about the orphanage, Henry is crying. Walter also tells him about the ritual, and his boyfriend is eager to see the place where Sullivan was born. They go to Ashfield and ask the superintendent to show the room. Of course, Mr. Sunderland recalls Walter and tells all he knows about boy`s real parents. After this story and seeing the room, Walter finally stopped to believe in “Mother” and ritual. He feels devastated, but Henry does everything he can to console him and helps him to find a new purpose in life. 

• There weren’t many girls in the orphanage, so Walter absolutely doesn`t know how to behave with women. Mostly he is observing them from a distance, thinking they are just people of some other sort. Surprisingly for Henry, he has no biases or prejudices against same sex relationship – growing up mostly among men and without discussing sexual preferences and “deviations”, he considers it as something natural. On the contrary, Henry has a lot of struggle with himself about falling in love with a man. Even after accepting his feelings, he thinks he wouldn`t like another man, so he supposes, he is “gay” for Walter exclusively. 

• Walter has nightmares very often. Every time Henry gently wakes him up, kissing his forehead and embracing him. Walter sleeps with a bunch of pillows and two blankets to keep him warm and safe. With Henry, he always sleeps by the wall and feels very protected, when his boyfriend hugs him from behind. 

• Walter loves, when Henry pats him on the head, caressing his hair. It instantly calms him down and he is ready to spend like that the whole day, with his head on Henry`s lap. But he cannot stand when other people touch him, so a ride in a crowded metro is a torture for him. Henry likes to lie down on Walter`s chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

• After water prison with its blazing light at day and night, and the constant footsteps of the guardians, Walter is able to sleep well only in total darkness and complete silence. Even when Henry wakes up first (which happens very rarely, he is definitely not an early bird), he doesn`t move until Walter opens his eyes. 

• Walter was never photographed before, so he is very curious about Henry`s camera. He doesn`t mind to pose in front of camera and be photographed by his lover. After getting his first real salary in hospital, where he works after graduation, he buys brand new camera for Henry. Actually, Walter gives presents to his boyfriend very often, to show his gratitude and appreciation. 

• Walter and Henry start to live together after graduating university. At first, they say it is just t save some money, but in reality, they simply cannot exist without each other anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

NSFW headcanons

• Walter is very jealous. It is not like Henry gives him a reason for that, but Walter is quite possessive by nature. That`s why he likes to leave lovebites on his boyfriend`s skin, especially when the latter has to go somewhere. 

• Walter is circumcised. It was a usual thing for boys in the orphanage – elders thought it will be less fuss with children this way.

• As a child and later, as a teenager, Walter was always told that sex and masturbation are bad. He never touched himself sexually and never experienced pleasure and orgasm, except a couple of uncontrollable wet dreams. So when Henry touches him there the first time, he cums in 15 seconds. This new sensation is an utter shock, it feels both like dying and resuscitating, and he holds onto Henry for a couple of minutes after the climax. 

• Before their first actual penetrative sex (which happened after at least 4-5 years of their relationship), Henry read many books and articles about the matter. But instead of getting confident, it made Henry feel even more anxious and apprehensive. Walter didn`t participate in this preparations, but it aroused his curiosity and he was expecting something colossal. When it finally happened, it was truly a great experience for both. Although it wasn`t completely perfect, they felt an immense intimacy and connection, which made them love each other even more. 

• At first, Walter seemed quite indifferent about sex and body pleasures, but when he finally got it, he was eager to experiment and try it more and more. He likes to make Henry feel good and is a tease in bed a little bit. 

• When they have sex the first time, Henry is bottoming. Mostly because Walter hasn`t the faintest idea about the process and is afraid of pain and being submissive. After some time, when he got used to the concept, they switch. Walter really doesn`t mind being the receiver, because he trusts Henry enormously, but he doesn`t like being on the back or on all fours. While bottoming, they both prefer cowgirl (or should I say cowboy?) position, but Henry also like being on the stomach. 

• They generally have penetrative sex one-two times a month. They mostly like kissing, oral and petting. But when they want to show their affection, they normally use non-sexual ways. For example, they like taking a hot bath together, lying in water with bubbles. 

• Despite his shyness, Henry is very tender and passionate in bed, although not very vocal about his desires. He is happy to take whatever Walter can give him. They are both clean, so they generally don`t like to use condoms and usually cum inside.


End file.
